


A serious conversation

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from Lucina and Severa's Hot Spring Scramble conversation, this fic quickly takes a wacky turn once Severa gets the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A serious conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so ORIGINALLY, this was going to be completely serious and just about Lucina and Severa, but then that unhelpful mercenary just HAD to get the hiccups, so I had Lucina try to embarrass Severa, but Cynthia kinda stole the show. Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, for those who haven't read their hot-spring scramble conversation, it's pretty simple. Severa complains to Lucina how perfect Lucina is, Lucina gets defensive and says she's not perfect. Then, she catches Severa sighing again, and discovers that it's 'cause SEVERA thinks she's nowhere near as cool as her mom (like, you know, HALF of Severa's supports), so Lucina compliments Severa a whole bunch, making Severa super embarrassed. Severa thanks her, then asks if they can get out their respective frustrations by talking later. Lucina says that she doesn't have any complaints about her parents, and Severa is cool with just ranting the entire time.

“So, she baked me an ENTIRE pot pie, just ‘cause she thought I MIGHT be hungry!”

“Wow, Cordelia truly is something specia…”

Excitedly, Severa interrupts her, continuing with

“I know, right?! It was so delicious, too, every bite was perfectly flavorful. I’m ALMOST glad I hadn’t eaten for the the entire day, since I probably would’ve eaten the whole thing even if I was stuffed. But she could’ve been doing anything else.”

Lucina gives her a stern look, saying

“Your mom was probably just happy to spend time with you.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t owe me anything.”

“Maybe you owe her.”

“Huh? How?”

Severa, confused, happened so rarely that Lucina was glad she had been purposely ambiguous. That angry, thoughtful pout she has is very memorable. Lucina shows none of this, impassive as normal, and merely gives Severa an understanding gaze, then says

“You are her child, is that not enough reason?”

She gets a long sigh, then a bit of a glare, before Severa mumbles

“She’s not my REAL mom…”

Severa tenses up when she says this, prompting Lucina to do the same, and immediately apologize with

“I’m so sorry, Severa, I did not mean…”

“Yeah, I know.” with a short pause, and a glance at Lucina’s distraught face, Severa tries to cheer her back up, continuing with “Well, I’ve shared a story, now it’s your turn. I’ve got TONS more, too, so don’t try to tell me a better one.”

Lucina stared at the other girl trying to avoid her gaze, amused by the sudden change of tone. Once she figured out Severa, who’s constantly caustic, but secretly likes everyone, the mercenary was a never-ending source of dark humour. Such as when Owain was reduced to tears after a short altercation with her, then only returned to normal after some encouragement from Severa? It cracked Lucina up. She smiles at the mercenary, swiftly adapting to the change with her next story

“All right, this one day, Cynthia and I were pursuing a bandit through one of the local hamlets. She was just a minor cutpurse, but it was good exercise, and a fun chase. The bandit slipped into the red light district, and…”

“HA! A ‘fun’ chase indeed!”

With a warning gaze, Lucina continued

“AND we almost immediately lost her. While we were interviewing people as to her location, we saw a most curious sight. Gaius, and trailing behind him was Chrom. We didn’t stick around long enough to see where he was going, but I definitely abused the obvious opportunities for blackmail.”

Lucina finishes with a massive smile at the memory, almost laughing with Severa, who immediately replies with

“Wow! That DOES top my story! I can’t pick what to laugh at, prim and proper Lucina running through the red light district, Cynthia bugging random people, or you blackmailing your own father! HAHAHA!”

Instead, Severa just busts up laughing at everything at once, nearly dislodging herself from the wall she’s leaning on. Lucina tries to look serious, but ends up laughing too. Severa tries to stop herself, but just ends up getting the hiccups for her trouble. Lucina overestimates the need to move on, saying

“Yes, it definitely was amusing, but I am confident in your ability to procure an amusing story yourself.”

“Gosh -hic- Lucina, thanks for -hic- killing the mood there. PLEA, -hic- try to say that more formally.” Severa smiles at Lucina, hiccuping intermittently. Lucina is slightly amused, but still just sits there waiting for Severa’s story. She obliges, beginning

“Well, this is more of a -hic- Sumia story, but it was still really funny. So, Cordelia and Sumia were trying to -hic- teach me lance skills, obviously to pressure me into becoming a pegasus knight, but -hic- Sumia was NOT helping whatsoever. First, Cordelia tried to have Sumia demonstrate how to hold a -hic- lance while riding a pegHICsus, but they didn’t -hic- acthictually have a p… pega -hic- dammit! This is -hic- ridiculous! Lucina, how doyou -hic- get rid of these?!”

Severa slams her mouth shut, but the muffled sound of hiccuping is heard nonetheless. Lucina lets out a small chuckle at Severa’s plight, then says

“I do not know, perhaps we could seek Cynthia’s aid?”

“NOHIC”

Completely embarrassed, Severa covers her mouth, and leans back against the wall. She glares at Lucina, which only makes her laugh harder. Lucina gains a tiny smirk, then says

“You really seem to need assistance, stay here and I’ll bring everyone else.”

“OH GODS -hic-!”

Lucina leaves before Severa’s glare can switch from piercing to deadly, and Severa sneaks out after the presumptuous princess turns her back. Maybe Brady will help her. He’s kinda familiar with medicine. She keeps covering her mouth with one hand even as she rushes off to the medical tent. She doesn’t seem to be making much of a scene, but Ricken obviously stares at her in weird disapproval as she runs past him, spasming every so often. She gets to the medical tent, then flings the tent flap open with her left arm.

Brady isn’t there, but Noire, and oddly enough, Yarne, is. Yarne immediately yelps

“Eeep! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“If it would give -hic- you some -hic- reason to worHIC! Agh! -hic-”

“S-Severa? Do you have the hiccups?”

“No, I’m just -hic- spasming for fun! -hic-!” Severa begins speaking slowly to really get across the next thing she says “Do. You. Kn -hic- KnowHIC. Any. Hic. Way. TO GET RI-hic- GET RID OF THESE HICCUP -hic-!”

but gets frustrated towards the end. Yarne is flinching every time she hiccups, the sudden spasms surprising him every time. Noire can’t think of a worse fate. She already feels terribly sick, having to spasm uncontrollably on top of that would be even more so. She looks bewildered at Yarne, hoping he has something.

Yarne suddenly caves under Severa’s stare, saying

“Uh, I- I think my mom might’ve mentioned something… Yeah, she said to eat sugar!”

“Than-hic-you!”

Severa explodes out of the tent towards the pantry.

Yarne whips his head disconcertedly from the still-waving tent flap to Noire, who seems to be in the process of getting up from bed. He meekly says

“Uh, should we follow her? She looked like she was running from the devil!”

“I… uh, maybe?”

Yarne sighs. Since when is he supposed to be the bold one? He says with a bit more force

“Well, I’ll need your help to get anywhere with this busted leg, so it’s kinda in your hands here.”

Noire gets out of bed and glances around, saying

“I… feel we owe her, um, one favor, right? I mean, she helps me with everything, and it looked really urgent.”

Yarne jerks to attention

“You’re right! She might need to get rid of those hiccups since there are bandits attacking! Noire, let’s go!”

He offers out his arm, and she picks it up and over her shoulder, allowing him to stand up, even with his broken leg. Enthusiasm flows through the slow-moving taguel, but Noire mutters next to him

“W-well, it’s probably not too urgent if she didn’t tell us…”

Which is unfortunately lost among Yarne’s fantasy propositions.

 

\--

 

Severa finds the pantry section of the mess tent with ease, swiftly scouring the racks for the exact thing she needs. All of the bags had been diligently marked by Laurent, so despite very literal hiccups, she easily finds the bag of granulated sugar. She puts it on the counter, and begins searching for a clean spoon. It’s right after lunch, so only Cordelia or Frederick would be obsessive enough to clean every utensil, but with the amount of dirty wooden cutlery, it’s obvious that neither of them did their job properly. Severa sighs, which turns into a hiccup, and begins collecting all of the dirty utensils in a bucket.

She’s just about to set the bucket on the counter to get another one, when she hiccups, knocking it against the counter, dislodging the massive sack of sugar. Severa drops the bucket, and lunges across for the sugar. Only a tiny bit is spilled, but she mentally reprimands herself for not only leaving it open, but also being lazy enough to leave it right next to a ledge. She holds her breath to stifle the hiccuping, and carefully replaces the sack, tying it so that she won’t have to deal with that again.

Taking a sharp inhale, she stares down at the cutlery now lining the floor. Ugh. Why can’t just ONE thing stay fixed? Her glare at the spoons and forks is undermined when she spasms with her next hiccup. She leans down to pick them up, gearing up for the boring task ahead of her. She bitterly thinks of Cordelia whistling while she works, or Frederick picking the utensils up so quickly that he’s already onto the next task. Placing one spoon after another, she falls into a steady routine, broken only by a way-too-early

“Hey Severa! Noire and Yarne told me you were here! I’ve also heard that you neeeed… some Heroic Hiccup Help?”

Severa tries to sigh, but ends up hiccuping before she can sound sarcastic enough. She looks up at the happy-go-lucky pegasus knight with hopefully obvious disdain on her face. Of course, with the thick skull that infuriating tomboy was working with, she was surprised anything got through.

“My mom has so many neat tricks for getting rid of hiccups, let’s try all of them!”

“Oh GAW-hic- gods, I’m already fixing it-hic-!”

Severa tries to pull herself up to eye level with Cynthia, uncomfortably abandoning the huge mess of cutlery, but at least Cynthia looks slightly less smug from up here. She shouts

“Cool! Whatcha doing?”

Defiantly, Severa glares down Cynthia, and waits for a spasm before saying

“I’m -hic- going to eat some sugar.”

Then hiccups again to completely kill the mood. Cynthia bursts out laughing, and says

“Hehehe! This is going to be so much fun! Ok, the sugar’s already out, do you know where any spoons are?”

“We JUST ha -hic- had -hic- HAD LUNCHic.” her face growing red again, Severa hides her mouth, and points towards the buckets which used to be full of cutlery. Cynthia scratches her head sheepishly, saying

“Riiight… Ok, let’s just shove sugar in your mouth!”

“WHAT! NO!”

Cynthia grabs Severa around the neck and opens the bag of sugar in one fluid motion, her exuberance for embarrassing Severa completely overriding any sort of common sense. Severa struggles to get Cynthia’s surprisingly beefy arm off of her, shouting

“GAWDS, Cyn -hic- Cynthia, get off of me! This is -hic- cra… umpf”

but is interrupted midway by Cynthia pouring a bunch of sugar at her mouth, even if most of it ends up elsewhere. Cynthia stares down at her excitedly, then says

“Did it work?”

before Severa hiccups again, barely swallowing the sugar before screeching

“GET -hic- OFF OF ME!”

Then snapping her mouth closed as Cynthia readies another fistfull. The pegasus knight looks very disappointed, saying

“Aw, if you keep your mouth closed, I can’t cure you!”

Severa glares daggers up at Cynthia, who finally gets the hint and lets go of her neck. Cynthia begrudgingly says

“Fiiine, I guess we can try something else…”

“Ugh! Goo… gmpff! -hic-”

As soon as Severa’s mouth was open, Cynthia shoves her hand at it to deliver the extremely important medicine, shifting Severa from merely extremely angry to highly livid. She takes a moment to crunch through the sugar, trying to grab at Cynthia’s retreating form. Cynthia is cackling and at the pantry before she’s even finished with the first bite, and brings out another bag. Cynthia immediately proclaims

“Since your body seems to be immune to my sweet medical powder, perhaps salt... I mean, salty medical powder, will assist you!”

“SALT? -hic- How does that worHIC?!”

“I dunno, my mom just told me that eating salt can help. Now open wide!”

Severa backs up from the salt-wielder, gradually spitting out

“You! Are! -hic- Crazy! You jus -hic- JUST tried to choke me to death -hic- with sugar, no -hic- way I’m letting you do it again!”

“B-but, Severa, I- I thought w-we were friends…”

Cynthia pouts, looking absolutely pitiful. It’s obviously just an act, but it gets Severa to pause, and her face reddens as she says

“W-well, -hic-, we’re still friendsHIC, BUT…”

“OKCOOLTHANX”

then Cynthia throws the salt into the perturbed mercenary’s mouth. It tastes awful, and Severa only swallows a bit before spitting the rest out, then trying desperately to stave off any further attempts by Cynthia to help her by announcing

“Whe-hic- Where’s everyone else?! -HIC-ELP! SOMEONE!”

“No! You can trust me, I’m the MAGNIFICENT MEDICAL MAGISTRATE!”

This last statement, combined with its triumphant pose, stops Severa dead in her tracks so she can laugh and hiccup at the same time

“HAHAHICHAHAAA -hic- oh gods you’re serious HAHIC!”

Cynthia looks at her retreating patient with a tiny smile, extremely pleased that she managed to amuse Severa, even if the whole ‘curing hiccups’ thing didn’t quite work out. Severa smirks back, feeling quite clever even while being covered in sugar and salt. Severa says, as suavely as she can,

“You know, I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”

“Huh? Which word?”

“Magistrate ONLY refers to lawyers. Although it would be amusing to see you break your brain over trying to memorize, like, twenty books full of legal gibberish…”

“Hey! I could be a lawyer if I wanted to!”

“Yeah? Prove it!”

“Uh…”

Cynthia awkwardly stands there, staring at the dirt floor. There really isn’t an easy way to learn that kind of stuff… Wait, the omnipresent hiccuping is gone!

“Severa! We cured your hiccuping!”

“Well, duh.”

“This is great, we should celebrate!”

“No, I think I’ve had enough of you for the day. Also, thanks for forcing me to get a bath.”

“No problem!”

The two girls part ways, neither bothering to explain anything to the extremely confused Lucina as she drags everyone else over to the mess tent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't exactly a serious work, comments and criticism will be appreciated immeasurably.


End file.
